


Together Again: Reylo AU

by HLG1



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben and Rey AU, F/F, Kylo Ren Redemption, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, Rey Needs A Hug, Reylo Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 01:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15741267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HLG1/pseuds/HLG1
Summary: A huge fight breaks out between Rey and Ben as it ends up with Ben not waking up. After a couple of months passed by. Ben shows up on Rey's doorstep.





	Together Again: Reylo AU

The sun finally pop out away from the clouds, Drying up what the rain had left behind. It was around noontime here in Naboo. Naboo has it's rainy days and sunny days. I love it here, but sometimes I'll take the Falcon to fly over to Endor with Beebee- Ate. We love taking long walks along the river till the very end. Endor was, and always been my favorite planet besides Crait. Again, I never actually explored more of the galaxy.   

  I will one of these days when all of this stops.  Every time I end up being on a planet something, just something always happens; either Ben tries to have these force connections with me—or At–Ats attacking. Don't get me wrong about the whole force connections, I like those, but other times it gets pretty overwhelming. The effort of doing it causes weakness and pain. "BeeBee- Ate, don't you see I'm trying to relax without having Luke breathing down my neck." BeeBee- Ate rolls around until he exits the room. Cuddling up with my tan fuzzy blanket while eating a bowl of Mac and Cheese. 

 A familiar presence appears out of nowhere. Automatically came to a halt. Paralyzed until I recognize this presence. "Bee, now is not the time to come back with a puzzle." Bee tilts his head down "Awe." He slowly rolls away.

 I heard a car door slam right outside in the driveway. My fingers tap on the remote to pause Loony tunes, I slowly put down the bowl of half eaten Mac and cheese. Master Luke can't be home that quickly... Placing my fingers between the curtains to pry them away, the sun so bright blinding me. Squinting my eyes to focus what's going on outside. Luke doesn't own a Jeep— What the— .

  He slips his leather jacket over his shoulders. He slides off his sun glass, letting his brown eyes glimmering in the sunlight, his smile showing his perfect shiny white teeth. Oxygen escapes from my lungs, I couldn't breathe because there was a beautiful human walking up the driveway. I study his movement, he looks so familiar. Something hits me inside of me, knocking me down to the wooden floor as I try to rethink my movements. If I lie here, maybe he won't see me, and go away. 

 Climbing back onto my knees to take another snapshot of him. 

 "Ben." Exhaling, so many emotions running a current through me. He's here, but why here? Once I slide the door open, there he was just standing there with a happy look on this face. "Wha-What are you doing here?" Leaning against the door post, My arms crossed over my chest. Ben slips his hands into the pockets of his jeans. He's nervous, I sense that. "Rey." He sounds so soft-warm welcome.  

"Please leave." my voice sounds evenly, He finally gives me eye contact. He didn't want to give me answer. I have so many questions to ask him, but they all come down to one. Why did he come back? Why?  "Rey let me explain.." Ben seems annoyed with me, I know that I hurt him in the past. I just can't hurt him again. After almost killing him... It was horrible.. Seeing him there in your arms with all of his blood drained. I was a monster, A monster that can't have Ben because I'll hurt him.

 When you put both of together, we're toxic. The force bringing us together then automatically thinking it's okay to split something in half while we both fight from each sides.

  A vision pops in my brain: I stared down at my hands as they were covered by Ben's blood. sith eyes, Veins all around the eye. Body began to shake. I saw his dead body just lying there, so peaceful. Dropping my saber as it deactivates itself. Calling out his name over and over again.. Smacking him to wake up, because I know this wasn't real. His heartbeat stopped sending out pulses. The force explodes, pushing us apart once again. I woke up the next day thinking he was dead, but he wasn't. 

 His soft hand grips one of mine, brushing it away from him. Shaking my head. "Please let me through." Still guarding the door. His muscles showing through the white old T-shirt. "Not again!" I hissed as I force grabbed my saber, he jumps back. Ben straighten himself up and stood a inch away from me. He wasn't scared of me. Our eyes glared at each other.

"You wont kill me," he laughed. "You will never hurt me if you try, both of us know the force will push us apart until we make up." His teeth clenched together, His hands turn into fist at his sides. He almost died because of me.. I just don't want to see him killed. It hurts me even more to forget about him. The people I love always end up dying.

"You let me in or-" He didn't finished.

"— Or what? You can't kill me. You tried once. But failed!" Hissing, he brushed pass and headed into the living room where the half eaten mac and cheese was left on the coffee table. Ben eyes wandered around the room. "Still haven't change this room." He peeks up at the arched ceiling.

"No." I chewed on my index finger. 

 To be honest, I can't help myself around Ben. Ever since he disappeared. Without him was hard. His touches, presences, just him being around makes my life so easy. Sometimes it was hard to train with Luke, since it was Ben who helped me see the future. The force visions won't stop repeating itself until he appears. Having these nightmares over and over until I know it's the right time to say goodbye to them. I don't need too, because he's here standing in front of me. But, I must say goodbye to him. We're very toxic towards each other even if the force wants us to be together.  

"Sweet Rey." He flashes a smirk: a smirk that"ll get you slapped. "I saw you dead, how are you here?" Something inside of me is burning but it was good burn this time, not a burn that I ever felt before. Unsteady breathing, Heart beat racing. I noticed a little scar on the tip of his nose, He leans in closer. Looking at me as if he was desperate for me. His dark intense eyes caught a glimpse of my quivering lips.

"Did we not fought that night?!" 

"I thought so too." 

 He shows his lost puppy expression. Next minute later we're inches apart from each other.. The tension in this room grew stronger than ever. Swallowing saliva as my throat began to dry up as I catch a stare of his lips. I'm so thirsty for him. NO! Rey, do not. I repeat do not let this man get in your head. Our foreheads leaning against each other's. His thumb slowly eases across my lips while he teases me on is to come next. Standing there stargazing through his precious eyes. "Uh--Uh." Stumbling my words as he seduces me with his thumb gliding softly across my lips. Rey, what did I tell you? I gotta stop myself. 

He got me hypnotized.

 Glaring down upon my saber as I dropped it to the ground. Nervous that I'll be a bad kisser, or trying to give him the pleasure. Ben pauses at the same time his fingers wraps around his belt at the very second he drops his belt while his saber was attached to it. Realizing we were already out of breath.. Our eyes catches each other... We knew what each other wanted. Lifting my arms up. Watching him sliding my shirt off leaving me in my bra, just in my bra. Ripping his shirt off at the same time he rams me against the bookshelves. Ben's arms hoisted me up by holding onto my buttocks While the both of us kissing long, and hard.

 His fingers climbing up my thighs making me gasp for air. Piercing my fingernails into the back of his neck. His lips nibbles away at my shoulder up to my neck then back at my lips. We didn't care if the force gets in the way of us. Icy cold chills crawling up my spine. My elbows causing CD and DVDs to fall. Master Luke is going to kill me... Our lips left each other for a second. He shoved his body back up on mine. His fingers found my bra as he unattached it.

Meanwhile: Beebee -Ate comes rolling into the living room as he sees us making out, Once he saw that. He no tension on staying there instead he ran away as if he was a little kid running away from something their scared of. 

He slowly started to move.. His feet smacking against the wooden stairs. My feet met with the floor again, this time, now this time it was my turn. Sending me a look that I cannot explain. The palm of my hands pressed against his chest as I pushed with force he smacks the walls.. Rubbing against his sweaty half naked body.. I didn't realize that we were knocking down some picture frames in the meantime.    

"Rey," he whispers.

Scooping me up in his muscular arms as he takes us away into the bedroom. He kicks the door shut with his foot. He gently puts me down as he pulls off his pant at the same time I did too. Our bodies finally collided. Moaning while I dig my lips into his shoulder bone. 

Wrapping my legs around his waist as I bite his neck. His body heat is so warm and welcome, He said my name softly, He eased me onto the mattress, Careful not to crush me under his weight. His lips trace a line down my chest to my stomach making me moan. His teeth biting down on my bottom lip.

 Something coming alive, my fingers digging into his muscular back, through his hair. My teeth catches his upper lip. I keep trying to speak, but couldn't breath. He lifts up with me coming along.. He lets go as my head drops back onto the pillow. Gripping the sheets with so much force as his body rocks against mine.

"We're so dead," I moaned. 

He lets me straddle him.. My fingernails crawling down his chest then back up.. He closes his eyes while I gave him the pleasure. Kissing down his neck to the middle of his chest. Stopping while I giggle with a hint of moaning. He smiles wildly as if he didn't care if we get caught. This is the right thing to do. All of the fighting, capturing and battling is over... now is making up for all of those. 

 He pushes me back under him in a push up formation leaving me desperate for more of him. 

"I love you," I stated. 

"I know,"  He gasps. 


End file.
